1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeder, and more particularly to a sheet feeder for feeding photosensitive films, sheets coated with resin or the like stacked in a magazine one by one.
2. Description of Related Art
A vacuum sucking type sheet feeder has been provided in various apparatus in order to feed stacked sheets one by one without causing damage to surfaces of the sheets. In this type sheet feeder, a sucker is apt to pick up more than one sheet at a time because the sheets succeeding the topmost sheet adhere thereto by electrostatic force. Especially when resin films are to be fed, such trouble often occurs. Therefore it is required to separate sheets caught by the sucker in order to feed a single sheet at a time certainly.
Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 1-21058 discloses a sheet separating method using a click. In the method, sheets caught by the sucker is merely touched by the click on the corners immediately before the sheets are fed out of a magazine, and therefore the method is not effective on soft and flexible sheets.